


月刊少女岩泉君！

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 时隔半年，从大洋彼岸回来的及川看到的是…？！
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	月刊少女岩泉君！

**Author's Note:**

> 看标题识沙雕，OOC警告 土味剧情老梗王 私设遍地有女装。脑洞源于野崎君，如有任何不妥请私戳我！  
> 如果以上都可以的话，请——

1.月刊新人哥斯拉君

谢邀，人在车上，刚下飞机。我是人见人爱的及川先生，19岁花季少年，高中毕业后赴阿根廷追逐排球梦想，一年回来两次。有一个青梅竹马的恋人，过着除了超远异地以外没有槽点的健康阳光积极向上的生活。

哦抱歉，容我纠正一点，除了超远异地和手上这本漫画以外。

“所以我不在的这半年到底发生了什么啊！”

坐在松川车里的及川大吼。

  
“万众瞩目！xx月刊的最新连载，一言难尽的神作，颠覆业界的单行本发行！”及川看着漫画的腰封，这些带着闪光特效的花体字是怎么回事，怎么看怎么像是脸滚键盘打出来的胡来宣传语晃瞎狗眼，再定睛一看封面，哦——诚不欺我，上面那个酷似隔壁某j画风的肌肉少女确实认认真真地诠释了什么叫“颠覆业界”。 

“我说这话也许会被打死，但是我还是想说，我觉得这个女生……是女生对吧，有点像小岩。”

“哈，这就是岩泉照着自己画的，及川你可真是个大聪明！”

松川和花卷看着一脸懵逼的前队长笑得没心没肺。及川一边大喊“小松你把住啊！前面有车！车！”一边聆听自己的三观碎成渣渣的声音。

仍不死心的及川决绝地翻开内页，里面有一只说不上可爱的小恐龙画像，“哥斯拉老师……”及川觉得自己的智商也跟着碎掉了，要不怎么念个片假名都这么费劲。

“这是小岩，我投降了！”

车又猛地一歪，松花爆笑二重奏再次上演。

  
所以我们的男前岩泉君，怎么摇身变成了月刊少女哥斯拉老师呢？这事还得从半年前说起。

新学期伊始，青叶城西的后辈京谷升入了岩泉就读的大学，屡战屡败但毅力超群的京谷同学继续了他的挑战之旅。在岩泉点亮了几乎所有奥运项目的胜利后，被失败熏晕大脑的京谷在下着暴雨的操场上向胜利者递出了下一份战书：“岩泉前辈，请和我比画画吧！”

“哈？”

  
“京谷你有病吗？我们不是运动番吗这不串台吗？看热闹不嫌事大的花卷前辈今天不用去打工吗、你为啥上赶着来做裁判啊？还有不要随随便便从裤裆掏出当年文化祭时及川前辈的女装照好吗一般人不会随身携带这玩意的ok？”被拉过来主持的矢巾像是被某眼镜君附体，嘴根本不用过脑子就能不打磕巴地输出一串吐槽。

“两位真的没有想说的话吗？”吐槽君用眼神疯狂暗示脸黑如锅底的京谷。

“……没有。”

“哦，我答应了京谷会奉陪到底的。”

京谷，那场大雨果然让你脑子进水了！还有岩泉前辈真男人，爱了！

  
仔细看看及川这张本人不觉黑历史的靓照——花卷买的粉底让面部假白，荧光粉的口红不知什么品牌，浓密款假睫毛戴反又粘歪，超短裙下竟是平角裤加袜带，假发仿佛一个掉进垃圾桶的锅盖，要不及川前辈长得帅否则谁看都要叫一声卧槽变态。矢巾顿觉这场斗争根本就不是比赛，纯粹就是来膈应人的。

“日本的大学周末怎么能没课呢？太松懈了，我想回去学习。”矢巾望天。

  
30分钟后，这场羞耻的胜负依旧没有悬念的揭晓，岩泉前辈点亮了体育运动外第一个对决胜利，真是可喜可贺。另一边的京谷还为第一百次失败不甘地捶地，嘴里念念有词说要在学校的画室再一决高下。额，听我矢巾大正常人一句劝，如果还是这个素材，你这辈子都赢不了的，看看你们这半小时的成果吧，岩泉画的是垃圾川，你画的是垃圾。

但有一说一，两人的画工竟然出乎意料的不错，京谷的脸画得惨不忍睹，但是好歹背景精细，岩泉前辈就更不用说了，肌肉线条那叫一个绝，真不愧是看了快20年的人，写实派大师就是您！矢巾撇撇嘴，觉得又莫名其妙地吃到了狗粮。

  
但令矢巾怎么也没想到的是，看热闹不嫌事大的花卷前辈不只看热闹、也不光不嫌事大，他还要加个火把热闹点爆炸。凭借享誉宫城内外的“宫城泡芙店一美”的称号，拥有超多粉丝的花卷将两位巨匠的神作放到了网上。一瞬间转发轻松过万，评论里不乏各种语言的大肆称赞。

不日，东京的著名少女杂志xx月刊找上门来，在花卷的花言巧语和金钱攻势下，哥斯拉老师带着他的助手眼线狂魔老师强势出道，处女作《痛即爱》旋风登陆、夺得头筹。

“我靠这世界疯啦！”青城两代二传手在不同的时空下道出同样的心声。

2.性转大师哥斯拉君

及川嗖嗖翻完了单行本，泪水直直地顺着被南美艳阳略微晒黑的脸庞滑落。

这什么励志逐梦男子和运动系健气女生的神仙故事。

诶嘛上头了，真香嘿！

“小卷，应该不是我自恋，这里的男主角应该是我没错吧？”

“大聪明自信点，把应该去掉，一米八四天天挨揍的排球队队长不是你是谁？岩泉承认过故事取材于现实，应该有很多源于你俩高中的真事吧。”

“是的，它勾起了我的回忆。”及川用亮面羽绒服抹了下眼泪，越擦越花，“我再次深刻地认识到小岩的拳头都如此满载温柔与爱意啊，我觉得就算我不表白，只要甘愿被打一辈子就能套住小岩了。啊我爱小岩，小岩再打我一次！”

“……”录音了录音了，岩泉你听见没，多打他几次。

“哦对，这俩女的是你和小松吧，啧啧啧你俩好迷，小岩是不是不太擅长画女生啊。话说及川先生竟然在这残酷画风的少女漫里保持了性别，好荣幸哦，这是不是代表着我的男子气感受到肯定、这次回来可以勇敢地主动上本垒？”

“及川你的言论很危险，还有我俩得告诉你一个事实以防你飘了。”松花二人对视一下，点了点头。

“当时构思人设的时候我俩也在，岩泉和京谷讨论之后决定，反正也没有经验，公平起见就把男生和女生的版本都画了，最后让编辑那边敲定的。”

“编辑透过画面洞悉了小岩的绝赞妈妈属性和我的帅哥天资了？”

“哦，那倒没有，编辑觉得女生的你太碧池了就给否了，顺便加上了一堆修正桥段以助于树立读者正确的恋爱取向，总之大家都挺喜欢看你挨揍的。”

轰隆——

“及川你怎么了啊及川！快呼吸啊！我以为你对自己早就很有数了，这竟然是晴天霹雳的程度吗！这样这样，及川你看啊新一期更新了个番外彩蛋，有岩泉画的其他人。”

及川双手颤抖地接过杂志，一位及川看的牙痒痒的昭和风高冷美女的映入眼帘，并排还有一位表情俏皮的红发女生，怎么看怎么是天童，画面之美好、构图之严谨，一看就下了不少功夫。再往后翻一页——哦男主表情包贴纸大放送，“哪里丑贴哪里，妈妈再也不用担心我对纸片人过于沉迷”。

“及川你往后翻什么啊，这是京谷画的不是岩泉画的！你呼吸啊呼吸啊！”

3.作死狂人及川君

抢救完及川的松花二人在患者持续不断“想见小岩”的嘟囔下直奔岩泉家。月末是雷打不动的截稿日，是最难熬最忙碌的时候，也正因如此，岩泉实在腾不出时间和松川花卷一起过来接机。同时，截稿日前也是岩泉脾气最烂的时候，为了友人的生命安全，松川极力警告及川不要欠招。但可惜的是，三言两语的劝说和大半年的跨洋思念相比起来实在太过于乏力，刚一进门，忍耐不住的及川就直接扑了上去，给了黑眼圈浓郁的男朋友一个超大熊抱。

“哇小岩我想死你了！话说少见耶竟然看到了小岩的黑眼圈，快去休息啦，要不小岩以后没资格在我熬夜的时候骂我了哦！”

岩泉手指一转，扒开男友亮面羽绒服的下摆，将描边用的尖锐笔头冲着及川露出来的白花花大腿就扎了过去。┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~的一声，岩泉家又恢复了忙忙碌碌的平静。

“垃圾川你下次再跨季回来不好好穿衣服，我就揍你！”

“啊久违的关心真好，我就不好好穿，妈妈快再打我一次！”

“卧槽我把你扎傻了吗你有病吧！”

被强制要求换好冬服的及川从背后抱着半年未见的竹马吸得超欢，被卡在男友怀里的岩泉虽然满脸无奈，但还是努力专注于手头上明显更加要命的工作。

“小岩身上有股墨水味，好臭。”及川把头埋在岩泉的头发里闷闷地说道。

“狗屎川你身上有股飞机上的厕所味，更臭。你要是净说屁话就给我滚，还有不许舔我的脖子。”岩泉头也不抬地边骂边继续赶工。

及川赶紧收回快抽筋的舌头，飞速转动受到一天暴击的小脑瓜试图找个好话题继续：“啊对了我看了小岩的漫画，一个月要画这么多张好强哦，果然是靠对及川先生的爱意做到的对吧？”

完了完了，听人劝吃饱饭，不听人劝得完蛋。岩泉胳膊上的青筋暴起，一个控制不住地用力，手里的蘸水笔生生断成了两截，他就着一手的墨水直接拍在了及川的脸上，留下了一个一看就不是那么容易擦干净的大黑指印。“怎么做到的？你自己用眼睛看看我怎么做到的！混蛋川你给我听好了，我还差3张没画完，这是麦克笔，你给我过来给我把背景涂黑，要是敢涂出去一点，我就把你另一半脸也扇黑！”

“及川学长，不要招惹赶稿子的岩泉前辈。”黑眼圈更加浓厚的京谷用充斥着反派魅力的逼人电眼把及川盯得直冒冷汗，“还有你要是涂出去了我们真的会揍你。”

“京谷，不要和及川瞎说了。看他这手抖的，涂的更差了。”

“是，对不起。”

“说回正事，上次的特典反响很好，这次继续，你那部分就照着现在及川这个样子画就行，现成素材，可以再丑一点。渡，麻烦给我找张影山的照片，我想借鉴一下。”

“好的，岩泉前辈。”

看着岩泉熟练地画着美女小飞雄的样子，黑着一半脸（物理）的及川哭哭。

4.约会取材岩泉君，交给及川先生吧！

“及川，我得和你说个事。”12月的稿子送走后，花卷给终于愉快和小岩（非赶稿日限定）lovelove的及川打了个电话。

“你知道的，和编辑联系的工作基本是由我负责的。他刚刚联系我说下个月是正月特刊，是时候来点王道的约会内容了，早前岩泉说过没有素材不好画，我寻思着和你说说搞不好更有用。你俩过两天出去溜达溜达呗，要不我怕岩泉被逼急了会画什么神级字母桥段。”

“小卷最后那是什么？”

“哦大概就是看你挨揍的黄色废料。”

“过于真实？你在我家按摄像头啦？”

“……”这嘴咋这欠呢。花卷捏碎了手里的泡芙。

及川摇了摇大漫画家男友裸露在被子外面的胳膊，“小岩小岩咱们明天出去约会吧！”

“……什么啊？”刚刚补完觉的岩泉还有点迷迷糊糊，伸手扒拉了扒拉旁边的烦人精。

“你不是得做正月刊的取材嘛？机不可失时不再来，完美情人及川先生可是熬夜做了一大串计划呢，小岩你看看你想选哪个？”

“我去花卷和你都说了？”

及川使劲点了点头。

清醒过来的漫画家强忍着腰痛直起身，用猫一样的眼睛盯着男友那昨晚被洗秃噜皮才去掉墨水印子的俊脸。“虽然这么说有些不好意思，但你看看我的漫画就知道了。问题不是在于内容，而是漫画里的男女主角是第一次约会，和咱们的情况实在差的有点远。”

“咱俩都半年没见了，也没有感觉吗？”

“感觉……好吧我承认我是挺想你的……”漫画家移开视线，脸颊有些微微发烫，“但是这点时间和距离还不足以磨灭掉咱们从小就是穿一条裤子的熟悉感吧，总之还是差点意思。”

“我懂了小岩，你要追求刺激！”及川兴奋地一拍大腿，因为吓到对方而被一脚踢下了床。

“我回家准备一下，明天早上咱们门口见！”

及川胡乱地套上羽绒服，一边往家奔一边自我感动到落泪：及川先生不会再让小岩被灵感困扰而赶稿了！明天加油好好干，月末不被揍完蛋。区区新鲜感什么的，简单简单！

  
如果岩泉知道及川打算搞这一套的话，他昨天说什么都不会让及川迈出自己的家门。

看着眼前肌肉壮硕、穿着毛呢短裙、假睫毛忽闪忽闪的金刚芭比，岩泉费了好大力气才抑制住想把对方假发撸下来摔在地上的冲动。

“这就是你说的准备？”岩泉你可以忍住的，心要软，拳头不能硬。

“怎么样老师，这回够新鲜刺激了吧？你快看看我姐帮我画的妆，比文化祭时小卷那个破妆强一万倍！”及川自我感觉良好地转了一圈，不小心被靴子的小高跟绊个趔趄。“诶呀好丢人，小岩快扶住人家~”近一米九的壮汉歪过身来，以一个极其诡异的姿势靠在低了小半头的男友怀中，顶着假发的脑袋在羽绒服上蹭出噼里啪啦的静电。岩泉听到人群中有一声清晰的手机照相的喀嚓声，拳头还是硬了。

  
“及川小姐难得打扮的这么好看，你就带我来看电影？就这？就这？”

岩泉黑线：废话你死活不愿意回家啊，难不成我还牵着你大庭广众下趴趴走压马路吗？

“小岩，我不是给了你列了计划嘛，你随便挑一个就行。”

“第一，去沙龙做美甲，直男选色kya；第二，去甜品店吃云蛋糕，啊—请喂我；第三，去商业街买情侣装，羞羞嘤。来来来你自己说哪个用的上？”

“这不都很王道嘛，而且我们都没做过！”

“去你的垃圾川，这几件事符合我漫画的人设吗？我的女主角看着像会去带男主做美甲吃甜点的人吗？你是哪里来的云厨给我滚！”

及川小姐看着岩泉举起的拳头闭上了嘴。

北半球冬日的日照极其短暂，在被岩泉摁住看了3场电影后，本次追求刺激的约会就在浪费时间浪费金钱外加虐待屁股下落下帷幕。唯一富有温情的画面出现在中途岩泉睡着了片刻，醒来后发现脸上多了一个巨大的口红印子，气到头脑发蒙的漫画家一把抢走了作俑者手里还没藏好的口红，胡乱给自己涂好后对着对方的大脑门就亲了回去。当然，完事两人在卫生间互搓了半天脸还被来上厕所的沟口教练发现就是后话了。

  
“小岩对不起，我不知道这玩意叫染唇液，舔都舔不掉。”

“没事垃圾川，我亲回去了，咱们扯平了。”

“小岩对不起，我不知道我姐给我在脸上打这么多粉，害你亲我的时候吃一嘴白。”

“没事混蛋川，我把你妆毁了，咱们扯平了。”

“小岩对不起，我不知道沟口教练也过来看电影，明明我知道他家就住这附近的。”

“？狗屎川，你有什么屁快放，以前就这样话一多准没好事。”

“小岩对不起……”

“我不知道高跟鞋竟然这么难穿，能不能走慢点啦我的脚好痛！”

……

玩闹了一天，岩泉终于叹出了这口气，面前的及川早就没了上午精致的妆容和张扬的神态，他低着头慢慢扭动自己的脚腕，有些打结的假发乱糟糟的披在肩上，倒是看起来多了几分可怜。

“及川。”岩泉把包转到胸前，自然而然地单膝跪下，对着及川露出宽阔结实的后背，在正月的严寒中散发出令人安心的暖意。“我背你，上来吧，咱们扯平了。”

天哪我是何等幸运之人，及川在一阵强风拂面中落下泪来。

“那就拜托你啦小岩。”

  
20日后，仍在挑灯夜战的东京编辑收到了来自哥斯拉老师的新画稿——“冬日盛开的爱恋之花，初次约会来临！”不错，终于没内味了，看起来和真的少女漫似的。编辑满心欢喜地展开稿件，看到男主角终于抛弃了表情包大帝的称号，和女主角手牵手出没于少女心爆棚的沙龙、甜品屋和服饰店，眼含柔情、互动亲密，和以往不同的是，他不光整整一话都没有挨揍，还换上了品味独特的神奇女装，和女主角并排行走的画面美得简直令人窒息。

这么下去肯定能拿“这本漫画真厉害”大奖。年轻的编辑自我认同地点了点头，为自己先前的错误判断忏悔了0.1秒，再次深深感叹自己的世面瞬间又开阔了不少。他拿起手机，拨通了熟悉的号码。

“喂，您好，负责联络的花卷老师对吗？嗯，嗯是我。”

“您帮我问问哥斯拉老师，以后有没有兴趣画百合啊，哎，哎，对，没问题，我有路子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉都是沙雕俗梗！  
> 感谢您看到这里！


End file.
